


Time Stopped By And Said Hello

by angelofgrief



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofgrief/pseuds/angelofgrief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's back and Merlin's done waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stopped By And Said Hello

**Author's Note:**

> AU in the sense that it takes place in the modern days, long after Arthur's death and a couple of years after Arthur's resurrection.
> 
> DRABBLE

Arthur pushed Merlin against the bed of a relatively decent-sized bedroom in a small apartment somewhere in a decent-sized town located near Albion. From an outsider's view, they were the best of friends, brothers in arms, peanut butter and jelly— inseparable. For the most part, it was true. The other part was they were also lovers, soul mates, the sides of the same coin— compatible.

Arthur had this hands against the bed, trapping Merlin's head. Merlin had his goofy smile on as he looked up. These were best friends and true lovers, coexisting and becoming one. Time allowed it because there was no harm in their relationship. One cannot deny what the heart truly desires.

“I win,” Arthur grinned back.

“It's not a game, _sire_ ,” Merlin retorted, emphasizing the word _sire_.

“No, but I wanted to let you know that I win, Merlin,” He bent down and kissed his forehead.

They were playing some sort of a game. What kind of game, one may never know, but nothing ruined the atmosphere around them. Maybe it was dangerous to say nothing. Because something did ruin their atmosphere that day. Something almost ruined their relationship as well.

“I love you,”

Yes, that was it. Those three words. Merlin looked up, eyes glimmering slightly gold. Time hasn't been kind to his magic. He is old and in this world, magic isn't what is needed. But these slightly gold eyes were suddenly blurry. From an outside perspective, these are tears of happiness that fall from the eyes. They are not. These are the tears that fear reality.

“Merl—“

“I love you too,”

Merlin says these words despite the sobbing, despite him moving his arm to cover his face. Arthur pushed up, pulling Merlin with him. Confusion is the only nature in this situation, one suppose. Time is never kind to them in retrospect. But Arthur knows what to do. He gathers him in his embrace, arms strong enough to battle for a kingdom and uses words from the voice that brought light in his heart. It is a mantra of it's okay and I love you.

Time is never kind to Merlin. Because of time, Merlin fears that the Arthur right now, holding him, caring, isn't real. Time has killed reality for Merlin right then and there. Perhaps Arthur knew and chose to keep shut. Perhaps he didn't. Time was kind that day, however.

As the king held his precious one, the world outside seemed to continue on. Nothing disturbed them and they never moved once from their place. Time stopped by and said hello. Merlin knew this was real.

**Author's Note:**

> It's only my [tumblr](endallhope.tumblr.com). I can't find it because I'm lazy, dammit.


End file.
